You Belong With Me
by Can't Decode Me
Summary: Song Fic- You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift. If you read it, you'll pick up on it... T because I like language!


**I want to dedicate this to my bff rpattzluver4ever because she had this file I sent her and she managed to send it back to me so I could publish it for you guys as a sorry!**

**I don't own twilight or taylor swift songs.**

"No! Tanya, it was a joke," Edward said on the phone.

I rolled my eyes at my best friend. The one day I need a ride home, _Tanya_ decides to get in a fight with Edward. She's so stupid! She can't even get a joke. All she ever thinks about is her, or making fun of someone: me mostly. When she does something to Edward he, of course, comes crying to me. Edward and I have been friends since we were babies. The only problem is. I'm in love with Edward and have been since I was fourteen.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_She doesn't get your humor like I do_

I sighed as Edward finally hung up the phone. He pulled up in front of my house and gave me an apologetic glance. I rolled my eyes and my hand went to the door handle without saying anything. He let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed my hand as I got out of the car. I turned and looked back at him

"Bella, wait. I'm sorry."

I sighed, "I know you are Edward. Thanks for the ride."

He smiled, my favorite smile, the smile that he made for me and then kissed my hand. I laughed and pulled my hand away. I don't like getting too touchy with him. He chuckled as I closed the door and headed up to the house. I walked in and saw a note from Charlie on the kitchen table. I sighed and shook my head. I already knew what it would say but I read it anyway.

"Bella, I'm going to be down at La Push. Sue is cooking dinner. See you later kid," I read and rolled my eyes.

I do that a lot don't I? I went straight upstairs to my room and did my homework. I got bored of the silence and grabbed my iPod. I put my earphones in and turned the volume up to the top as Represent by RJA started playing. Edward never listens to this type of music anymore because _Tanya _doesn't like it. She is such a bitch! She controls him now. He's her little pet! He thinks she understands him and really likes him. She's a slut who likes Edward because he looks like a Greek God!

I'm the only one that really knows him. He is an orphan who was adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen and who dreams of being a doctor because he really looks up Carlisle and he wants to be able to help people so they don't lose their family members like he did. _Tanya_ would never know that because she doesn't care. I hate her…

_I'm in the room; it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

I finished my homework and went to bed. There's nothing to do anymore at night because 1) I'm the only single one of my friends and 2) Edward spends every second with Tanya. I turned all the lights off and dreamed the same dream I always do. The dream, where Tanya never came into his life and Edward and me are together and will be forever.

----Next Day----

I heard a horn honk and I ran out the door. There sitting in the driveway was a silver Volvo. The sad part was there was already someone in the passenger seat. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag. I was almost at the car when I saw a red BMW drive up. Emmett smiled and waved at me. I noticed Edward hands grip the stirring wheel as I walked by the car and went toward Rosalie in her BMW.

Alice smiled and gave me a little hug as she was sitting on Jasper's lap. We speeded off and Edward wasn't that far behind. I didn't want to deal with his anger right now. Emmett gave me an apologetic smile and glared at the silver Volvo that pulled in next to us. We all got out and stood in a group waiting for an annoyed Edward with his airhead girlfriend. He got out of the car looking gorgeous of course. Like he always does, and then Tanya came next to him looking slutty. She was wearing a short, short skirt that barely covered her ass and I looked away. I sighed and started to walk away. Alice gave me a pity glance because the gang knew I loved Edward and Edward was the only clueless one, or he was just ignoring my feelings.

I started walking away and then I felt Edward grab my hand. I turned around to look at him and his eyes went sad.

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

"I wanted to give you and your girlfriend some time alone," I said with a shrug.

He was about to say something else when Tanya came over.

"Eddie," she groaned. "I miss you already."

Then she started to kiss him. I fake gagged and walked away. Today was going to be a long day and I _had_ to stay till after the basketball game. I went to my normal first class and waited till the end of the day, while I daydreamed of the day Edward and I would be together.

-----Basketball Game------

I was sitting on the bleachers with everyone else while Rose, Alice and Tanya were cheering. I wonder if that's why Edward likes Tanya because his brothers also have girlfriends who are on the cheer team. The only difference with Tanya is, she's the cheer _captain_. The guys were playing great and we were all having a blast. It was all down to Edward now. He had to make this foul shot to basically win for the team. He bounced the ball a couple times and before he went for it he looked toward Tanya but his eyes traveled up toward me. I smiled and then he turned back and took the shot. He made it and we all cheered for him. He was looking for me…

_But she wears short skirts I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find_

_That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

**EPOV**

God! I was so pissed at Tanya. She just started kissing me when I was talking to Bella and Bella didn't even ride with me today. I was annoyed. My day felt like it was thrown off balance. I don't know. Without Bella everything seems so awkward. Bella didn't even eat lunch with us. She hasn't been hanging out with us a lot since I started dating Tanya. I think she's just jealous that she the only single one.

We were now at the game and we were pumped. It was going fantastic. I had to do a fucking foul shot though and I always had to do one. I sighed and bounced the ball but I felt like I couldn't do it. At first I looked at Tanya but she wasn't even looking and then I looked up to Bella on the bleachers. She looked at me and smiled. I took a breath and took the shot. I made it and we all cheered. I wonder why I had to look at Bella?

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

**BPOV**

----Weeks Later-----

God! I'm so happy to have my Edward back. The one that loved to listen to music with me, drive a crazy speed and not get caught, laugh and tell the most stupidest jokes you're ever going to hear and most importantly loves spending time with me. Tanya being the slut she is was caught making out with someone else and Edward dumped her. A week after she was finally gone my Edward reappeared. It's been great! We were currently walking in the woods at random because we were bored. I was walking next to Edward as we were walking toward this fallen tree we saw and then I tripped. I was about to welcome the ground to hit my face when Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back up toward him. I leaned against his chest for a second and then I pulled away. I instantly felt empty but I didn't linger on the thought. Edward cleared his throat and then we kept walking. I sat down on the fallen tree and watched Edward walk over to me looking like a Greek God even in his jeans and baggy grey sweater.

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself_

_Hey isn't this easy?_

Edward smiled as he sat next to me. He looked up and the sky and chuckled.

"It's going to rain soon," he said.

"Well, weather man, tell me when I can see sun because I want to see the grass actually look like the bright green grass it should instead of it almost being a black-ish green," I complained.

He smiled my favorite smile and laughed. It's so good to see him smile like that. I know though deep down. He's still upset about the whole Tanya thing. He really liked her, though I have no idea why.

I nudged him and looked at him. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "I'm fine. Really," he nodded again.

"You know you deserve better than her right? Someone who will actually listen and like the stuff you like," I said. I was actually saying _"You could just pick me if you want to."_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down_

_You say you fine I know you better than that_

_Hey, What-cha doing with a girl like that?_

**EPOV**

It was good to feel like myself again but I feel so betrayed that I got cheated on. Bella's words mean a lot though. We're finally back to normal and I still pick Bella up and keep her from falling but now I'm starting to feel empty ever time I let go of her. I haven't felt that way since I was fourteen, when I had a crush on her. We're now at school at lunch. I noticed Tanya looking in my direction and she was acting depressed. Why would I take her back if she cheated on me? Alice was right in the first place when she called Tanya a slut and I have no idea what my problem was. Bella and I used to make fun of girls like that but it went out the window when Tanya came at me. I don't know, for the first time I felt like one of those guys that only wanted the girl because she had a nice ass. Tanya was always wearing mini skirts and high heels while the actual pretty girls, like Bella, were wearing T-shirts, jeans and Chucks.

I sighed and walked over to our lunch table. Alice and Bella looked like they were arguing about something. Rose leaned in and they stopped talking. I sat down and gave them weird looks.

"You should tell him Bella," Alice said.

"There's nothing to tell Alice," Bella said as she stood up and walked off.

I sighed and walked after her.

**BPOV**

Ugh! Alice! I walked off and sat outside under the bleachers in the pouring rain and was happy no one was out here having a make out session. Edward came over to me and just stared.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing Edward. You don't want to know," I said as I looked away. _I wish you could know…_

He came over and hugged me as he sighed. "Fine I won't force you to tell me but you can tell me anything you know that right?"

I nodded.

_She wears high heels I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

"You can do the same Edward. I noticed you were looking at Tanya again today," I said quietly

"I know. I don't know I just don't like the fact that she cheated on me. It makes her a bigger slut than I wanted to believe," he said.

_I would never be a cheater, _I thought.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see? _

_You belong with me_

He put his arm around my shoulders and we walked back inside. I hope the rest of the day can end quickly. I need to be in the comfort of my own home and alone so I can dream about the things that'll never come true. Right now, was very close to how I sometimes dreamed of my dream coming true.

**APOV**

Bella and Edward are so stupid. Bella has been in love with Edward since the end of 8th grade and Edward has been in love with Bella since forever he just won't admit it. She's been the one for him since she was born. It's impossible to get them to admit it to each other because Bella is like, he doesn't think of me that way, and what's the point? It's just…. Ugh! Bella and Edward walked back into the cafeteria and Edward had his arm wrapped around Bella as she was smiling. I knew she enjoyed have my brother as her best friend again but she would _love _to have my brother as her boyfriend.

Edward is one of those clueless guys who don't notice what's right in front of them. As they sat down Bella gave him a look and then sighed.

_Standin by, waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

**BPOV**

It was finally time for bed and I got up to shut my light off when I heard a tap on my window. I looked out and saw Edward in the tree by my window. I laughed quietly and opened the window. He skillfully slipped into my room and hugged me. I pulled away and looked at him.

"What's up?"

"Alice is being annoying. She keeps talking about you and this guy and how _perfect_ you are for each other. How come I don't know about him?"

"I'm going to kill her…" I muttered and he chuckled. "She's just being stupid. I didn't tell you because there is nothing to tell."

Edward smiled and looked around. Then the song changed on my iPod. Secret Valentine by We The Kings came on. Edward smiled, "Love this song."

"I know you do," I giggled.

He laughed, "I miss hanging out up here…"

"Me too. We used to have fun messing up my room and then I would have to clean it up."

Edward chuckled, "Sorry I came over. Alice was annoying and I wanted to see you."

I laughed quietly, "It's fine…"

_This is where you should be, _I thought.

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

_I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

"Is the chief home?" Edward asked as he sat down in my desk chair.

I shook my head. "He's spending the night at Billy's so they can get up extra early to go fishing."

"Oh," he said. He hated it when Charlie left me alone a lot. Edward just never got over the fact that Charlie just isn't used to having someone else living with him.

"Chill. It's Friday, he can do what he wants," I shrugged.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

**EPOV**

Bella looked so good in her short shorts and tight shirt. I don't think she realizes she's still wearing it. I'm still pissed at Charlie for leaving her here alone but she's right it's Friday and Charlie can do what he likes. It was really bothering me to know Bella really liked someone and that someone had my sister's approval. I wanted to know who it was. Bella deserves someone, that knows her and understands her… like I do… These pass few weeks since my break up Bella and I have been getting really close. My crushed turned into liking to possibly loving. I think I'm in love Bella. She's perfect for me. She knows everything about me and I her. We're like two peas in a pod. She's been here all along.

_Standing by or waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that?_

_Baby_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

I came over and sat next to Bella. She blushed and looked away from my gaze. I chuckled.

"Bella why do you look away when I look at you?"

She bit her lip and didn't meet my gaze. I put hand under her chin and made her look at me. I brought my face closer to hers and I heard her breathing stop. I smiled and caressed her cheek. She leaned into my touch and I inwardly smiled.

"Bella," I whispered as my lips met hers.

She was surprised at first but then she was kissing me back and it was the best kiss of my life. Hell, I don't even know a Tanya anymore with this kiss. The only thing I could think was Bella. I moved my hand from her cheek into her hair and her arms were wrapped around my neck. She pulled away and blushed.

**BPOV**

Edward was kissing me! I was so happy. Did he really like me the way I do? I was literally jumping for joy in my head but wait. What if Edward is just kissing me because I'm a last resort? I pulled away and still blushed remembering how great the kiss was. Edward looked at me and smiled. For the first time I actually saw something in his green eyes that looked like love.

"Bella, before you say anything… I think I'm in love with you," he said.

I felt a huge smile come across my face, "You _think_ you love me?"

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

"No. I know I love you," he said with a huge smile.

I smiled and kissed him. He finally realized.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! I'm sorry I can't update my stories any sooner!**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
